The Football War
by passionateartist
Summary: Danny snickered at how angry Vlad’s stomps throughout the house sounded. Sure he was really gonna get it afterwards, but this was so worth it. He had to give himself credit stealing Vlad’s prized football was the best idea ever.


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

"DANIEL GET BACK HERE!!"

Vlad's words carried throughout the walls of the mansion, going down the stairs, through a hall, and into a closet where a 14-year-old was hiding.

Danny snickered at how angry Vlad's stomps sounded throughout the house. Sure he was really gonna get it afterwards, but this was so worth it. He had to give himself credit; stealing Vlad's prized football was the best idea ever. Especially since he was able to capture the look on Vlad's face when he saw his football gone.

Danny tucked the camera safely away. He couldn't wait to get it developed.

The footsteps and yelling from outside stopped. Vlad must've run out of steam Danny figured. Just to be safe, he quietly opened the closet door. Danny looked right and then left. No Vlad.

Danny stepped out. He'd better get back to Sam and Tucker quick. They were waiting for him in the specter speeder.

He turned around and almost bumped into a large chest; a chest dressed in a nice-looking suit. He looked up at his doom.

"Hello Daniel." Vlad said.

Thinking fast Danny threw the football at him.

"Catch!" He yelled.

Vlad gasped and dove after it. Danny took this time to make his getaway. He quickly transformed and phased through the floor.

Portal, portal, portal, where was the friggin portal??

A pink blast suddenly flew past him, missing his shoulder by inches.

Uh-oh.

"You're going to pay for this!"

Vlad looked like he meant it too.

Danny threw an ecto-blast at him and immediately put on a burst of speed away from Vlad.

Plasmius was too quick, however. He caught the boy's foot and slammed him into the wall. Danny fell onto a table.

"Stop this foolishness and give me the camera! If you hand it over now I might consider letting you go."

Danny groaned from his aching muscles. He picked himself up and down off the table.

Plasmius held out his gloved hand.

"The camera, Daniel."

Danny's shoulders shook.

"You should've seen your face!" He laughed.

The vampiric ghost growled.

"This is gold right here!" Danny held the camera in his hand. "I ain't giving this baby up for anything!"

"Give it to me!" Vlad demanded.

"Come and get it then!"

Plasmius jumped at Danny. Too late did he realize Danny held the Plasmius Maximus in his hand.

The electric shock traveled thought his body changing him back into Vlad Masters.

"See ya!"

Realizing Danny was going to get away, Vlad grabbed the device and threw it at him. It hit its target. Danny fell to the floor human.

Vlad started to walk toward the fallen halfa.

"Now, give me the camera!" Vlad told him.

"Never!"

Danny ran up a staircase not daring to look back. He turned down a corner and stopped to catch his breath. The odds were even now but that still didn't give him a very good chance. Vlad knew his house from top to bottom while he knew very little of it. The only way he ever got around was by phasing through the walls.

Danny ducked into a bedroom. He hear Vlad's footsteps past by it. He waited a little before emerging. He ran in the opposite direction Vlad went.

After running for what seemed like forever, he came upon a room that was quite familiar.

Danny's heart lifted. Vlad's study! There would surely be a secret entrance to the basement and from there to the portal! Victory was close!

Danny quickly started to search the premises. He started picking books off the selves to see if a lever to the basement was among them. He wasn't an idiot. He'd seen tons of mystery movies, it's always one of the books.

"Scarlet Pimpernel, no; The Great Catsby, no; The Count of Monte Cristo, no…"

"I suggest you try Legends of the Underworld," said a voice behind him, "because you'll wish you were there before I'm through with you!"

Vlad launched himself at Danny who was unprepared for the oncoming attack.

"Aaaarrrgh!"

Danny yelled as they toppled to the floor. The camera flew out of his pocket and skidded outside onto the balcony.

"It's mine!" Vlad screamed.

"Oh no you don't!"

Vlad made a dash for it but Danny grabbed his legs. He fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Danny ran past him.

"Bad luck fruitloop!"

Danny reached the balcony and picked up the camera. He was, however, quickly attacked from behind.

"Daniel you better give me that camera!"

"No!"

It was quite a sight. Danny, with his back leaning over the balcony with the camera held high, and Vlad who was leaning over Danny trying to reach the camera.

"Stop…being…so…difficult!" Vlad grunted reaching for the camera.

Danny was leaning farther and farther over the rail. His back was starting to hurt.

"Get…offa…me!" Danny gasped.

At that particular moment Danny lost his balance. The two halfas fell over the balcony. Frantic, they grabbed hold of the edge and swung out. Both were now dangling 3 stories over the ground.

Danny tried to lift himself back up but it was no use.

"Ha! You don't even have enough upper body strength to pull yourself up!" Vlad laughed.

Danny growled.

"Let's see you do it!"

"Alright, I will." He said smugly.

Vlad pulled his body upward. He swung his foot out onto the ledge. He had to admit, it was more difficult then it seemed. His loafers weren't exactly climbing shoes. Vlad grunted as he heaved himself up. He was almost there when his foot slipped and he fell back down.

Danny smirked at him. Vlad glared.

It was nearly impossible to get back up on the balcony.

"This is all your fault!" Vlad yelled.

"What?? You're the one that attacked me!"

"Well you stole my football!"

"And I gave it back!"

"Brat!"

"Fruitloop!"

"That's it!"

Vlad swung his leg out and kicked Danny…hard.

At first Danny was astonished, but then his face changed to a determined one.

"It is _so_ on! Hi-ya!"

Danny returned Vlad's kick, who in turn, kicked Danny back, until it turned into an all-out war of kicking.

FLASH!

The halfas blinked. What the heck?

"This is so going on the Internet."

Skulker, the vultures, Sam, and Tucker stood inside looking out at Vlad and Danny.

"I thought were gonna wait for me in the specter speeder!" Danny said.

"We got tired of waiting so we came looking for you." Sam half told him, half laughed.

"I can't believe ve actually vork for that." One of the vultures said to its fellows.

Vlad had never been so embarrassed. But that was until he turned on the TV and saw the photo of his and Danny's kicking war on the 5 o'clock news.

**Alternative ending for slash lovers!** **You don't like slash, don't read!**

Vlad stretched his arm as far as it would go but the camera was still out of reach.

Blast it all! He'd never be able to get it!

An idea suddenly popped into his head. If he couldn't take the camera by force he'd have to use a little…persuasion.

"Get…offa…me!' Danny gasped underneath Vlad.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Daniel." Vlad said, his head leaning down.

The way Vlad's voice had drastically changed from anger to …something else had puzzled the boy. Danny looked up at the billionaire.

"Vlad, what're you—?"

He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own.

The kiss was soft and chaste due to the fact Danny immediately pushed Vlad away.

"What the heck was that??"

"A kiss Daniel, just like this one."

Vlad leaned down and stole another kiss.

"Would you quit that??" Danny waved his arms about.

Vlad smirked at how mad Danny was. This was fun.

"No."

Vlad kissed him again and quickly pulled back before the boy could hit him.

"How would you like it if I kissed you?"

"I doubt you'd do it." Vlad challenged.

"Oh yeah?"

Danny grabbed Vlad's collar and pulled him down. He kissed him full on the lips. He ran his hands through the older man's hair. He had meant to pour his anger into the kiss but it came out as something else.

When Danny finally pulled back he was breathing hard; a red tint on his cheeks.

"Oh, come now Daniel, you aren't embarrassed over that are you?"

Danny blushed even harder.

"I am not!"

"Then why don't you show me?"

Vlad laid his hand upon Danny's cheek.

This time, no protest came when Vlad kissed him.

"Mmm…your goatee…tickles." Danny murmured between kisses.

Vlad chuckled.

Danny's fingers curled around Vlad's neck. A force suddenly jerked something out of Danny's hand. His eyes shot open.

Vlad stood smirking down at him; the camera dangling over his head.

"You—!"

"Ah, ah, ah Daniel. Be nice. I might consider giving it back…if you persuade me."

* * *

Okay, now it's really the end. REVIEWS! 


End file.
